Ciclo sin fin
by Darkmatter Black
Summary: (Oneshot) (Final alternativo) ¿Que pasaría si Katniss se diera cuenta que no ama a Peeta? Katniss se encuentra en una lucha de egoísmo en donde debe decidir si quiere al "Chico del Pan" en su vida, o si prefiere dejarlo en libertad. Regalo parte del Intercambio de Regalos Julio/2014.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, al igual que el universo de Panem pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia aquí presentada es un regalo para Ale Santamaría y forma parte del Intercambio de Regalos Julio 2014**.**

* * *

**Ciclo sin fin**

Así que después, cuando él susurra:

―Tú me amas. ¿Real o no real?

Le digo:

―No… No… Real… No real, Peeta…

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el momento que conteste esa pregunta? Un mes, dos, un año quizá. Peeta había dejado de ser el tierno panadero que se había enamorado de mí. Ya no quedaba nada de eso, solamente una triste tapa vieja de lo que alguna vez fue el libro más hermoso del mundo. Muchas veces me preguntaba a mí misma porque le había respondido eso, si sabía que no era cierto, o al menos no del todo.

Haymitch hablo conmigo de ello incluso antes de que pudieran rescatar a Peeta. _"Tú no lo amas, solo eres una chiquilla egoísta que solo busca su bienestar sin pensar en los demás. Ese chico es demasiado para ti, si no quieres que sufra más de lo que ya ha pasado, te recomiendo que lo dejes en paz"_. Eso me había dicho, pero yo me negaba a pensar en ello, necesitaba a Peeta, los buenos recuerdos que tenia de él, viendo el diente de león en primavera era lo que llenaba mi pecho de una sensación de tranquilidad que nadie, ni siquiera Gale lograba en mí.

Pero una parte de mi (la más racional, debo decir) sabía que yo nunca había aprendido a amar. Por mi madre no sentí amor, o no creo haberlo sentido. Cuando sucedió lo de papá, únicamente me llene de rencor y rabia hacia ella, que dio paso a un sentimiento de lástima cuando por fin comprendía lo que mi madre había pasado tras la muerte de Primrose. Entendía porque se había dejado llevar en una neblina de incertidumbre y facilidad, perderse sin ánimos de vivir, porque ya has perdido tu razón para ello. Pero creo que nunca la amé como madre, por eso nunca extrañe su presencia cuando ella decidió quedarse en el 4.

Supongo que siempre amé a mi pequeño patito sin saberlo, o mejor dicho sin ponerme a pensar en ese detalle, por eso no puedo comparar ese amor tan puro e infinito que sentía por mi hermana, a lo que Peeta me hacía sentir.

Con Peeta me sentía tranquila, comprendida, porque ambos habíamos pasado el mismo infierno, al principio separados mientras yo pensaba que deseaba matarme cuando era todo lo contrario. Después en el tour, intentando detener la chispa de la revolución, yendo nuevamente a una arena diseñada para matarnos y acabar así de una vez por todas con la "chica en llamas", con la razón del quiebre del gobierno de Panem.

Y cuando me sacaron de esa arena, casi muerta, para después decirme que Peeta había sido secuestrado por Snow, y que el distrito 12 ya no existía en el mapa de Panem, sentía que el mundo entero se me venía encima como un enorme muro hecho de los ladrillos más pesados que se hubieran creado.

Peeta era mi luz, mi diente de león… Y no podía arrastrarlo conmigo al profundo vacío de amargura en el cual sabía que mi vida estaba destinado, porque no solo sufrí con las pérdidas de mis padres y mi hermana, sino también del primer hombre en quien sentí confianza, el primer hombre con quien me sentí libre de ser yo misma, arisca, grosera… Y el hombre que, seguramente, provoco directamente la muerte de Prim.

Coin pudo haber mandado la orden de soltar esas bombas, pero la mano de Gale fue la que la activo y puso en marcha, lista para explotar todo a su alrededor, incluyendo heridos y enfermeras. Aunque Gale haya dicho que no lo sabía, estoy segura de que si lo hacía, porque su mirada tenía un sentimiento de culpa tan enorme que ocupada sus bellos ojos grises convirtiéndolos casi negros.

Y pensar que alguna vez dije que él era mío y yo era suya, otra cosa era impensable…

Aún recuerdo con dolor como fue que a Peeta le dije "No real" y él simplemente lloro, conmigo intentando calmarlo, pero esa fue la segunda vez que intentó estrangularme. Lo último que recordaba de ese momento fue ver un dejo de decepción en sus ojos, el brillo se había ido… Ya no era Peeta.

El cómo seguí viva a pesar de perder a mis dos anclas para vivir, era un misterio sin explicación. Nuevamente Sae se encargaba de la limpieza de mi casa y la comida, aunque yo ya no deambulaba como muerta por toda la casa, sino que simplemente me dedicaba a lanzar flechas a cualquier cosa que considerara un blanco. De hecho había vuelto al bosque, a cazar de vez en cuando, aunque lo que normalmente hacia era perderme en mis pensamientos intentando no enloquecer aún más.

Había raras ocasiones en las que me llegaba a cruzar con Peeta, pero éste me miraba como una parte más de la calle, o quizá una tabla más de aquella casa, incluso puede que me haya visto como un animal, pero nada más. Ya no quedaba nada de mi panadero. Era como si yo no existiera, y sabía que me lo merecía, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Peeta nuevamente fuera mi paño de lágrimas, que estuviera ahí para decirme que siempre estaría conmigo para alejar las pesadillas, pero nuevamente estaba siendo egoísta. Él se merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que lo amara como se merecía, y yo no era ese alguien.

Nunca olvidaré el día en que abrió una nueva panadería, "Mellark Creations". Toda la gente del distrito 12 (los antiguos vecinos, y algunos nuevos) estaban ahí para la apertura del negocio de Peeta. La verdad es que me sentí muy feliz cuando lo supe, pues entendí que Peeta seguía su vida, logro salir adelante sin que me tuviera a mí como un obstáculo, y agradecía a cualquier ente máximo ese hecho. Me acerque lo más que pude, siempre escondiéndome de Peeta, no quería arruinar la apertura de su panadería, la cual también ofrecía los mejores pasteles decorados que todo Panem hubiera visto; ni siquiera los pasteles del Capitolio le daban pelea a las decoraciones que él hacía. Cuando vi aparecer a Peeta en la entrada de Mellark Creations, supe entonces que aún tenía un corazón latiendo dentro de mi pecho, y el saberlo no me ayudaba en nada. Una chica estaba ahí, junto a él. No pude definir de qué distrito era, podía ser del cuatro, del once, del siete… Sus rasgos eran lindos, ojos grandes, lindos y cálidos, su cabello oscuro, piel ligeramente tostada, quizá fuera del once, y con una sonrisa que decía "soy adorable, ámame". Por un momento quise odiarla, arrancarle esa sonrisa bonita y lanzarla tan lejos que sabría que no debía estar cerca de Peeta, pero… ¿Para qué? Era yo la que sobraba en la vida del panadero, no podía decir nada al respecto. Por una vez, logre ver una sonrisa en Peeta, y fue como si de pronto nada existiera, más que ese bello momento, pero nuevamente recordé que yo no tenía nada que ver en esa acción. Mi desesperación (no recuerdo en que momento empezó, para ser sincera) aumento cuando vi que ambos se tomaban las manos y cortaban el listón de inauguración. No sé qué fuerza me movió, simplemente supe que estaba en el bosque porque tiritaba de frio y no llevaba chaqueta alguna que me cubriese del frio. Me quede en ese bosque minutos, horas, días, no lo sé. Simplemente supe que Buttercup había ido por mi cuando sentí su lengua en mis dedos, sacándome de mi muerte momentánea.

Llegue a casa, encontrándome a una preocupada Sae, haciendo mil preguntas sobre mi paradero, pero a ninguna respondí. Me limite a tomar la cena que me tenía dispuesta en la mesa, para después huir a mi habitación y recordar una y otra vez la bella sonrisa de Peeta, a la vez que a ésta se le sobreponía la imagen de esa chica y él, tomados de la mano, inaugurando la panadería.

Volví a caer en la comodidad de limitarme a vivir, Sae hacia todo por mí, y yo simplemente abría la boca para recibir el alimento, como un bebé al que le están enseñando a comer por sí mismo.

Muchas veces, mientras estaba tirada en el suelo frio, me quedaba pensando en que era realmente lo que yo sentía por Peeta. Agradecimiento, afecto, cariño, lealtad… Eran cosas que yo no creía conocer. Pero pensando en la soledad de mi hogar, llegue a esas conclusiones. Lo que sentí cuando vi a aquella chica (De quien, tiempo después, conocería su nombre: Lexi) fue un profundo arrepentimiento. Pude haber sido yo aquella que estuviera con Peeta inaugurando su panadería, pude haber estado con el mientras dormía, para alejar las pesadillas que yo bien sabía que él también tenía cada noche, pude haberlo ayudado aún más a recuperar su mente, la cual fue infinitamente dañada por Snow, ambos pudimos haber sido padrinos Finnick jr, pudimos tener una vida tranquila, siendo protegidos siempre por el ojo certero de Haymitch… Pero en cuanto vi a Lexi con él, Lexi tomándole la mano, Peeta sonriendo junto a ella, supe que ella ya había reemplazado con creces el lugar que yo había dejado a medias en la vida de Peeta, porque jamás pude pertenecer al cien por ciento, cuando yo nunca le daba la oportunidad de pertenecer a mi vida, ni yo a la de él. Y me arrepentía.

Pero lo que más me lleno de tristeza, fue darme cuenta de que ese arrepentimiento no era por ya no tener ninguna oportunidad con Peeta, ni porque me daba cuenta de que lo amaba o que deseara con fervor estar con él. Todo ese arrepentimiento era porque estaba dictaminado que mi vida estaría totalmente sola. Si no era Peeta, ese panadero que un día me salvo a mí y mi familia de la inanición, aquel muchacho que arriesgo su vida en los 74 Juegos del Hambre, engañando a la alianza de los profesionales para salvaguardar mi seguridad, aquel que se ofreció voluntario en el Vasallaje para poder protegerme, aquel chico que me dio una esperanza de vida… Si no era él… ¿Quién se atrevería a cargar conmigo a cuestas?

Me daba cuenta de que me había quedado completamente sola, sin nadie que viera por mi únicamente porque sentía afecto por mi (Sae lo hacía por agradecimiento) y entonces grité. Grité porque yo misma me había forjado ésta tormentosa vida, grité porque era mi culpa el que yo no tuviera a alguien que se preocupara por mí, a todos los aleje con mis actitudes, mis acciones, mis groserías, mi egoísmo…

Mamá se fue porque no soportaba estar en un lugar infestado de recuerdos de nuestra Prim, y ella murió porque yo estaba tan concentrada en el papel del Sinsajo, que no me di tiempo para dedicarle unas palabras que le dieran confianza y así no se sintiera como un estorbo o una bolita inútil, y entonces no habría ido al campamento cuando empezó el bombardeo.

Gale se fue porque lo acuse de ser el causante de la muerte de Prim. Y porque le deje en claro que él ya no era una opción de amigo en mi vida, mucho menos de un compañero. Lo hice temerme, provoque que le diera pena el simple hecho de saber algo acerca de mí, y huyo como un cobarde para no dar cara por sus acciones.

Haymitch ni siquiera me protege porque le agrade, lo hacía por Peeta, y en su momento, por la revolución. Varias veces me dijo que era como verse reflejado en un espejo, y obviamente eso no le gustaba. Supongo que a nadie le gustaría verse a diario, como si fuera el fantasma que no te dejara de seguir sino hasta la muerte, y yo no iba a presionarlo para que me acunara como a una hija, cuando Haymitch ya había sufrido suficiente y lo había perdido todo hace mucho.

Y Peeta… Ese fue mi mayor error. Di por sentado que él siempre estaría ahí para mí, que siempre me protegería pues él me amaba… Pero jamás hice algo para retribuirle, los besos que le di fueron sinceros, pero nunca como él hubiera merecido. Agradecimiento…

Nunca le di la oportunidad de conocerme, siempre me cerré a sus peticiones, cuando a Gale le decía todo, y todo ello de nada sirvió, Gale me destrozo. A su vez, yo destrocé a Peeta, y me destrocé a mí misma.

Perdí al único chico que alguna vez me amó, y que quedo dañado por mi culpa, por enamorarse del estúpido Sinsajo, fue usado como un arma para dañarme…

Y fue entonces que comprendí, en medio de mis gritos, que debía parar.

Que debía dejar a Peeta, Haymitch, Sae, al distrito 12, a todos debía dejarlos en paz, porque no tenían ninguna razón por la cual cargar con mis problemas en su lista de vida. Debía dejar de pensar en mí, y dejar que los demás pudieran tener una vida normal, alejando poco a poco los recuerdos de la revolución y las pérdidas de ésta, dejarlos sanar sin que tengan que preocuparse por la loca que represento el papel de "Ídolo". Debía dejarlos tranquilos, porque no por el hecho de que mi vida estuviera destrozada, significaría que la de los demás debiera ser igual.

Y, así, las lágrimas fluyeron lentamente, como un bálsamo…

Tres años han pasado, las cosas siguieron su ritmo natural. Le pedí a Sae que no volviera a venir, y le di una buena cantidad de dinero para ella y su nieta. Al principio estuvo reticente a no volver, pero cuando paso una semana y yo no me digne a abrirle la puerta, se rindió y se dedicó a disfrutar su vida. Haymitch venia de vez en cuando, pero no decía más de dos monosílabos, dábamos un par de tragos y finalmente terminaba yéndose. A Peeta nunca lo visite, ni volví a salir a un horario en donde pudiera toparme con él.

El bosque seguía libre, así que, como ya no tenía a Sae para que me cocinara, regrese a mi antigua vida de cazar para vivir, aunque ya no fuera estrictamente necesario. En el bosque me permitía perderme en los dulces recuerdos que tenia de todos, hasta de Gale, para poder sobrevivir al día entero. Regresaba a mi hogar cuando la noche amenazaba con cubrir el cielo, para así hacer mi cena y respectiva comida para el día siguiente. Si cazaba mucho, repartía la comida entre los vecinos que a veces luchaban por llevar un poco más a sus hogares y llenarse un poco más los estómagos solo por el simple deseo de hacerlo.

Nunca más volví a cruzar una palabra con Peeta aunque quisiera, él seguía en su rutina de fingir que yo era una parte más del distrito; aunque me doliera, sabía que era lo mejor.

* * *

Pasaron años antes de que se corriera la feliz noticia de que Peeta se casaba con Lexi. Todos en el distrito amaban a esa pareja, decían que eran muy dulces juntos y que Lexi prácticamente vivía para Peeta. Yo no lo creía, yo sabía que él me necesitaba a mí, sabía que solo yo era la única que podía mantener sus pesadillas lejos, me negaba a creer que Peeta y Lexi unirían sus vidas para siempre. Quise correr, destrozar el mundo entero y abrirle los ojos a Peeta, con tal de que él me eligiera a mí… Pero… ¿Serviría eso de algo? Yo era una mujer rota de 24 años que no tenía absolutamente nada que perder, ya había perdido a todos aquellos a quienes amé en algún momento… Y Peeta ahora iba a confirmar que yo ya no era más que un mal recuerdo de su vida anterior. No había alternativa alguna más que la resignación.

Estaba en medio de mis cavilaciones, leyendo el libro que Peeta y Haymitch habían escrito sobre los Juegos y la anterior vida de Panem, cuando escuche un timbre. Había pasado tanto tiempo de no haber escuchado esa simple y corta melodía, que por un momento creí que era algún vecino a quien visitaban, y no a mí. Pero el sonido era tan cercano, que no podía haber otra posibilidad. Con desgano, me levante del sofá, dejando el libro abierto para no olvidar la página que leía, y abrí la puerta con pesadez, pensando en que Sae o su nieta necesitarían algo, así que estuve a punto de volver la mirada al suelo, cuando note de reojo un mechón rubio. Pude sentir claramente mi corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo normal (teniendo en cuenta que durante los últimos años apenas y me acordaba que aún tenía ese órgano que me mantenía viva) y sentí un calor que me llenaba las mejillas, o mejor dicho el cuerpo en general.

La mirada de Peeta estaba llena de sentimientos, aunque no pude definir cuál era cada uno. Me miraba con una especie de sorpresa y ansiedad, como si él mismo no supiera exactamente qué era lo que hacía ahí, parado en el porche de mi casa, temblando apenas perceptiblemente, como si tuviera la esperanza de que yo no hubiera abierto esa puerta nunca más. Como en cámara lenta, vi que sus labios se abrían lentamente, y se sellaban de nuevo, pasaba su lengua con parsimonia, y respiraba lentamente, como tranquilizándose. Yo solo me encontraba frente a él, sonrojada y nerviosa, deseando en el fondo de mi alma que me besara y me llevara a mi altar para ser su esposa.

Pasaron al menos cinco minutos hasta que vi sus labios abrirse y pronunciar una simple frase, tan conocida para mí:

-Katniss… Tú me amas, ¿Real, o no real?-

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado antes de que diera mi respuesta? Pudieron ser segundos, horas, meses, temporadas, y jamás lo sabré, el tiempo era irrelevante en ese momento. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Tenía la oportunidad frente a mí, podía ser en éste momento que pudiera recuperar a Peeta y el tiempo perdido… O podría ser que le dejara el camino libre para que él fuera feliz con Lexi, que vivieran juntos y formaran una familia… ¿Sería capaz de vivir teniendo esa imagen en mi mente?

¿Ser egoísta? ¿O liberar a Peeta de la tediosa cadena de dolor en la que lo había inducido hacía muchos años?

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

Y entonces, lo decidí.

-Real, Peeta- Dije totalmente segura, mirándolo a los ojos para que encontrará la sinceridad de mi respuesta.

Lo que pasó después de esas palabras, lo encuentro difuso, pero aun así, recuerdo lo primordial. Sus brazos envolvieron mi esquelético cuerpo (no había notado cuanto peso había perdido. Creí que comía bien) y, con firmeza, guio mi rostro frente al suyo para depositar un suave beso en mis labios, lleno de amor y desesperación al mismo tiempo. Yo sentía todo el amor de Peeta en ese beso, sabía que quizá ésta no era la mejor elección, pero realmente necesitaba un último beso suyo antes de enterrarlo para siempre en mi memoria. Él me ceñía mas conforme pasaban los segundos, temiendo dejarme ir o que cambiara mi opinión pasado el tiempo, ¿Quién sabe?

Al separarnos, aun sentía el calor de su cuerpo, no sabía cuánto se podía añorar algo que apenas se tuvo. Peeta beso suavemente mi frente, y, mirándome por última vez, sonrió con tanta sinceridad que parecía irreal que tantos años pasaron mientras él me ignoraba con maestría.

Me costó darme cuenta que Peeta ya se había ido, hasta que sentí el frio otoñal golpeando mi cuerpo, que aún conservaba el cálido toque de sus brazos. Una lágrima rodo solitaria por mi ojo izquierdo, la noche sello esa inesperada visita, donde un ciclo en mi vida se cerraría con mucho dolor.

Unos meses después Peeta y Lexi por fin se casaron, aunque yo ya no sentía dolor alguno. Sé que después de todo, Peeta y yo volveremos a encontrarnos algún día, y las pesadillas habrán terminado para ambos.

.

.

* * *

**P**ues aquí tenemos la historia para el intercambio, espero la hayas disfrutado y te haya gustado el rumbo que le di.

**M**is tres opciones fueron:

**1. Algo que siempre me he preguntado es si al final Katniss le dice a Peeta "Real" porque en verdad lo necesitaba para vivir, o si se lo dijo porque estando junto a él era la única forma de sobrevivir. Quisiera un what if? Un one shot donde Katniss le diga "No Real" a Peeta, quisiera leer el cambio del epílogo a partir de ese "No Real". Puede ser POV de Katniss o Peeta, no importa. Si se quedan juntos o no al final también lo dejo en libertad, quiero saber que hubiera hecho Peeta para enamorarla o sin en realidad Katniss quedó tan rota que ya le es imposible amar.**

**2. POV de Peeta sobre el día de la cosecha de los 74 Juegos del Hambre, quisiera saber que sintió al ver a Katniss ofreciéndose voluntaria para salvar a Prim, y luego el impacto de escuchar su nombre salir cosechado.**

**3. Un One shot desde el POV de Haymitch sobre lo que pasó por su cabeza en el momento en que Katniss hizo explotar la Arena del Vasallaje y cuando la sacaron de ahí. Me gustaría saber que pensó del hecho de que no había tiempo para buscar y rescatar a Peeta y que solo Katniss podría ser rescatada.**

**C**omo puedes ver, escogí explayarme con la primera opción, ya que por mucho que intente meterme en los zapatos de Peeta o Haymitch, fue un poco más fácil hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Katniss. Perdona si no les di un "final feliz", pero tomé en cuenta que quizá Katniss nunca se recuperaría de los sucesos que tuvo que afrontar.

**E**spero de todo corazón que te haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño sólo para ti.

**S**aludos a todos.

**-DB**


End file.
